PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 54: Battle for the Beagle
by HPDrummerman
Summary: In the season finale of The Next Chapter, Charlie Brown gets the shock of his life when Lila, Snoopy's original owner, visits and she has shocking news: she finally has an actual house for Snoopy to stay at, instead of an apartment where they take a chance on dogs not being allowed. Snoopy has a decision to make: stay with Charlie Brown or go with his original owner.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 54: Battle for the Beagle

**CHAPTER 1: LILA RETURNS!**

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday, dear Wyatt,_

_Happy birthday to you!_

It was Wyatt's first birthday, and the kids were there to celebrate. Frieda and Lucy brought out the cake for Wyatt, and Charlie Brown and Sally helped with blowing out the candle shaped like a "1". They served the cake to everyone. Wyatt, of course, made a mess, as a toddler would. All of the other kids ate their cake.

"You should be happy about Wyatt finally being 1, sweetie," said Frieda to Charlie Brown.

"I am," Charlie Brown replied, with a smile. "Before we know it, I will be showing him the ropes with playing baseball and flying kites."

"Shh, you better not say that too loud," shushed Frieda. "Lucy could be listening in and may use that for fodder to tease you."

"Good point. Anyway, I am happy that he's closer to being old enough to do things with his older siblings." Charlie Brown looked at his baby brother with love. He hoped that they would be close and even look up to him, unlike Sally, who was still getting used to her brother actually succeeding in life.

Lucy and Schroeder were enjoying their cake, but Lucy had a lot on her mind. She was wondering how she would get through the summer without Schroeder, with him being at the conservatory. And even more frightening, what if he decided to stay there permanently?

"I wondered, where is the conservatory located?" she asked him.

"It's in Hawaii," Schroeder replied.

"Good grief! I'll have to take a plane or boat just to visit you!"

"Don't worry, Lucy. Like I said, I haven't made up my mind about this place yet. Plus I may not even like it." And they continued to eat their cake.

Snoopy was serving the punch to kids, with his brother Marbles and Woodstock helping.. Charlie Brown grabbed one cup. He looked at his dog and asked, "You, Woodstock, and Marbles haven't been sneaking sips, have you?" The dogs and bird shook their heads "no" but the beagles crossed their fingers behind their backs.

"Good, because none of us want to feel the wrath of an angry Lucy after drinking dog germs." And Charlie Brown grabbed a cup of punch. Snoopy breathed a sigh of relief and poured himself a cup, before grabbing the punch bow and drinking out of that!

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Sally said, "I'll get it!" and went to answer the door. When she opened the door she saw a blonde-haired girl standing there. She didn't recognize the girl at all.

"Big brother!" she called to Charlie Brown. "I think we have a visitor." And Charlie Brown went to see what was going on.

"Hello, do I know you?" asked Charlie Brown.

"No, but I know of you," said the girl. "You see, we share something in common, or rather, someone."

"And who might this 'someone' be?"'

"A certain beagle we both got from the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm. I had him first, then you got him." Charlie Brown gasped. It was then he knew who he was talking to.

"Who is it, sweetie?" asked Frieda.

"It's Lila! Snoopy's original owner!"

**NEXT CHAPTER: AN OFFER SNOOPY CAN'T REFUSE**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: REUNITED, AND IT FEELS… SO… GOOD?**

After Wyatt's birthday party ended, Charlie Brown, along with Frieda, Sally, and Michael wondered what Lila was doing there after all this time. Snoopy had almost went back to her when she got ill before, but now what did she want, they wondered. Snoopy, for his part, was apprehensive. He once loved Lila with all his heart, but it had been too long since they last saw each other and has settled into life with Charlie Brown.

"So, what brings you by, Lila?" asked Charlie Brown, cautiously.

"Well, you may remember when I was sick in the hospital," Lila began, "and it was Snoopy's visit that helped me get better."

"Yes, I remember," said Charlie Brown. That was a subject he never thought he'd relive because he almost lost Snoopy to her that time.

"Well, I couldn't keep Snoopy because of our apartment not allowing dogs to stay there," Lila continued. "So it took a while, but my parents finally bought a house for us to live, complete with a backyard. See?" She pulled out photos of the house. The kids, Snoopy, Marbles, and Woodstock all looked at them.

"This is a nice house, babe," said Frieda.

"It sure is," agreed Charlie Brown.

"My daddy never thought we'd own a house ever," said Lila, with a smile. "He had finally gotten a raise at his job and could get us this house. It's not big or anything, but it is enough for me and my younger brother."

"You have a brother now?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Yep, I do," said Lila. "Anyway, with this house we can have everything that we couldn't have before at the apartment. Which brings me to what I'm doing here." She looked squarely at Snoopy, who just smiled nervously.

"Snoopy," she began, "I want you to come back home with me."

Everyone's jaws hung wide open when Lila said that. She just asked Snoopy to come back to her. This was different from when she was sick and everyone thought she wouldn't make it. Snoopy had finally settled into life with Charlie Brown and had even had his brothers with him living in town, save for Spike, who was living on the road with Trevor B., Charlie and Sally's cousin. Almost no one knew what to say to what Lila had just said. ALMOST no one.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" yelled Sally, all of the sudden. "MY BROTHER MADE A HOME FOR THIS DOG AFTER YOU GAVE HIM BACK THE FIRST TIME! AND WHEN HE CAME BACK THE SECOND TIME YOU TRIED TO KEEP HIM, HE FINALLY SETTLED BACK INTO LIFE HERE! TOO MUCH TIME HAS PASSED! WHY DON'T YOU FIND ANOTHER DOG!"

"Do you NEED Snoopy that much?" wondered Frieda. "As Sally just said, it has been a long time since you owned Snoopy in the first place."

Charlie Brown stood up. "Lila, with all due respect, you had your chance with him. His home is here!"

Lila stood silent for a moment, then got an idea. "Why not let Snoopy decide who he wants to be with. My family is visiting relatives who just moved here to Sparkyville. We'll be here for a few days. I'll be back for an answer then." And she left out the door, but stopped and said to Snoopy, "It was great seeing you again, Snoopy. I can't wait for us to be together again!" And she finally left.

"Talk about brazen!" said Michael.

"She doesn't have the right to take Snoopy away because she was first to have him!" protested Sally.

"What are we going to do, hun?" asked a concerned Frieda.

Charlie Brown, who was strangely calm said, "Nothing. You heard what she said. Let Snoopy decide. I've been there longer than she has. I would never give him up for anything. And if we, Heaven forbid, were to move, you better believe Snoopy is coming with us!" And the kids sat for a moment to let what happen sink in. Snoopy was nervous, Woodstock was worried, and Marbles was confused.

"What just happened?" Marbles asked through his thoughts.

"My old owner wants me back, bro," said a shocked Snoopy.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE KIDS REACT**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: REACTIONS; ALL NEGATIVE!**

"SHE CAN'T DO THIS, CHUCK!" This was Peppermint Patty's response to Lila wanting to take back Snoopy from Charlie Brown. The kids were at Joe's Café hanging out. "She had her chance, you own Snoopy now! Why is she even doing this?!"

"She says her family now has a proper house instead of an apartment," said Charlie Brown. "It still doesn't change the fact that it's been years since she was sick and Snoopy has finally settled to life here. This is a whole different situation from when she didn't think she'd get better."

"So what happens now?" asked Lucy.

"She said it would be Snoopy's choice to see if he want to stay with me or go back to her," Charlie Brown answered.

"That's crazy!" ranted Schroeder. "We almost lost Snoopy once to her; we can't let that happen again!"

"I wasn't around when this happened," said Dolores. "Who is this Lila?"

"She's Snoopy's original owner, Dolores," Charlie Brown began. "Before I got him, she had owned Snoopy when he was still a puppy. But unseen circumstances meant she had to return him. It wasn't too long after an playground incident that happened with me, which I don't like to talk about to this day, that we ventured out to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm and got Snoopy ourselves."

"It was before I was born that my brother got him," added Sally.

"Lila found out where Snoopy had moved to afterwards and kept in touch with him sporadically," Charlie Brown continued, "but Snoopy tried to move on, until one day when he got a letter from her saying she was ill and needed to see him. She actually convinced him to come back to her and he almost did until it was found out that the apartment she lived at didn't allow dogs living there, so he came back here, to our joy. We haven't heard from Lila since until now."

"All of us were sad to see Snoopy go," said Frieda. "There wasn't a dry eye when he left the first time. Even Lucy cried about him leaving."

"Yeah, well, I had grown attached to that stupid beagle," said Lucy, sheepishly. "In fact, I can't see him not in our lives. Sure he drives most of us crazy with his antics, but he's part of the gang. Like family."

"And with Sally, Wyatt, and myself, he IS family," said Charlie Brown.

"Well I say if she even tries to take Snoop from us, I'll make her think twice!" said an angry Peppermint Patty, punching her fist into the palm of her hand.

"Down, sir!" said Marcie, trying to calm Patty down.

"Don't worry, Patty," said Linus. "Charlie Brown is not going to let that happen. Not this time."

"That's right, Linus," agreed Charlie Brown. "As was said earlier, I almost lost him once, I'm not going to lose him again!"

"That's the spirit, baby!" said a happy Frieda, who kissed him immediately.

"We got your back, Charlie Brown!" added Lucy.

"As do we," agreed Cobra and Rattler.

"This is Snoopy's home!" said Franklin.

"And no other person, even a FORMER owner, is going to change that!" cheered Dolores. "¡Ese es el perro de Charles*!" And the kids cheered. Snoopy looked like he was on the verge of tears, of happiness. To see the kids support him like that meant a lot to him. And Charlie Brown was determined to keep him in Sparkyville at all costs.

**NEXT CHAPTER: DECISION TIME!**

**(*) **"That's Charles's dog!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: LILA OR THE ROUND-HEADED KID?**

Charlie Brown, Sally, Wyatt, Snoopy, Woodstock, and Marbles all waited for Lila to return. She was ready to receive Snoopy's answer to if he would go back with her or not. Charlie Brown was adamant about Snoopy now being his and how he took care of him and had him longer than she did. Snoopy probably turned out much different than what he would had been like had he stayed with Lila from the beginning. And changing homes this late in life didn't make much sense. At least to everyone who wasn't Lila.

They heard a knock on the door. Charlie Brown went to answer it. It was Lila, and he invited her in. Snoopy, Woodstock, and Marbles were sharing a chair in the living room. Sally was seated at the couch with Wyatt next to her. All were ready to discuss this matter.

"Lila," Charlie Brown began, "before Snoopy gives you his answer, I ask you to consider this. After you brought Snoopy back the first time, I obviously got him from the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm. You had him only for a brief time. I am the one who's owned him longer. Now I understand the circumstances of why you brought him back in the first place. But this situation was different than when you were sick. When you got ill, you felt his presence made you better. And that very may have been, but even then, he was still my dog at that point, and you convinced him to come back to you. But when your apartment didn't allow dogs, that allowed him to come back to me, and he's stayed here since. You will always be his original owner, no one can take that away from you, but I am his owner now, and I've had him the longest. All of the kids in the neighborhood knows him and considers him part of their lives as much as mine, Sally, and Wyatt's. That being said, let Snoopy decide who he wants to be with. And whoever he chooses, we won't protest or make a fuss over it. Agreed?" Lila nodded in agreement.

"Snoopy?" Lila started. "Do you want to come back to me and join me and my family at my new house?"

"Or do you want to stay with me, your faithful master for all these years?" Charlie Brown countered.

Snoopy looked between Charlie Brown and Lila. On one hand, he'd be reunited with his original owner and maybe have a home with her. But for how long? She returned him once, and wasn't allowed in the apartment she stayed at after she recovered from her illness. On the other hand, he'd stayed with Charlie Brown, the boy who always fed him, made sure he was all right, and never would even think of returning him if he and his family moved somewhere else. Snoopy knew what he wanted.

"Lila, you will always be my first, and I will always love you, but my home is with the round-headed kid." And Snoopy went over to Charlie Brown, Sally, and Wyatt, and pointed to them.

"I think Snoopy made his choice," said Sally, coldly. Lila began to tear up.

"Well, I promised to respect the decision," she said, starting to cry. "All I ask is to say goodbye to him one last time before we head back home." And Lila began walking towards the door, sobbing.

"Wait a minute, Lila!" said Charlie Brown, stopping her. "While Snoopy's home is now with us, maybe you can still own a dog."

"Really?" said Lila, wiping her tears.

"Even though you can't have Snoopy," Charlie Brown continued, "how about one of his siblings?" It was then that Marbles walked up to the kids. "This is Marbles, one of Snoopy's many brothers. We've been looking for a home for him since he's been here. We gave two of Snoopy's other brothers homes here in town, Andy and Olaf. And his older brother Spike is living with our cousin. You've heard of Trevor B., haven't you?"

"Trever B. is your cousin?!" asked a surprised Lila.

"He is," said Sally, "and Snoopy's brother Spike is with him right now."

"So even though you can't have Snoopy," Charlie Brown finished, "Marbles is here and looking for a good home to stay at. I know you'll take care of him well."

"How about it, Marbles?" asked Lila. "Would you want to live with me and my family?"

Marbles looked at Snoopy. Snoopy gave the approval with an "OK" sign. Marbles eagerly nodded "yes" to Lila.

"Oh boy!" said a happy Lila, who was now crying from happiness. "Thank you so much, Charlie Brown!"

"Not a problem, Lila," said Charlie Brown, with a smile. He was happy that this problem was solved easily. Snoopy got to stay with the Browns, and Marbles got a new home with Lila, who was now hugging and kissing the spotted beagle.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SEND-OFFS AND A TRIP TO THE 50****TH**** STATE**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: NA KEKAHI MAU HAWAII***

**(*TRAVELING TO HAWAII)**

Lila and Marbles had left to go back to her new home. Marbles was happy to be with a family once again. And Lila seemed like a good fit for him. He was mellower than Snoopy was, anyway. Charlie Brown was happy that he was able to give Marbles a good home, plus being able to keep Snoopy in the process. All of the kids were relieved that Snoopy was staying and not going anywhere.

A few weeks after Lila went back home, it was time for Schroeder to leave for Amadeus Conservatory of Music. He had already gotten his flight information and was getting ready to head to the airport. His flight left in two hours. Lucy was near tears about how he was going to miss him. Cobra and Rattler were there for support as Schroeder got ready to hop in the car with his folks.

"Well, I will see you near the end of summer, I guess," said Lucy, fighting back tears, but mostly failing.

"Don't worry, Lucy," said Schroeder. "I promise to call you every weekend when I'm free."

"You better, Maestro!" said Rattler.

"Rattler!" scolded Cobra.

"Anyway, I'll call you after I made it there, Lucy," Schroeder finished. He kissed his girlfriend before getting into the car. At that moment, Snoopy's limo screeched to a halt in front of the Klimt's house. Charlie Brown and Frieda jumped out of the limo.

"Good, you haven't left yet!" said Charlie Brown.

"What's going on, Charlie Brown?" asked a concerned Schroeder.

"Tell him, Frieda," said Charlie Brown to his girlfriend.

"Schroeder, Lucy," she began, "you won't have to spend the summer apart. Because I just got a call from my uncle Ralph. He invited me and my closest friends who are able to come to his resort in Honolulu! My baby here is obviously coming with me, along with Sally, Michael, Snoopy, and Woodstock!"

"Schroeder!" said Lucy, eagerly. "Where is Amadeus located? What Hawaiian Island will you be on?"

"It's on Oahu," said Schroeder, starting to smile.

"Exactly!" said Frieda. "Honolulu is on Oahu! Which means, you two will be able to see each other! I already invited Peppermint Patty, Franco, Marcie, Franklin, and your brothers, Lucy. Eudora and Piper are coming as well!"

"You don't have to ask me twice, Frieda!" said Lucy, now happy.

"Well, Mamba, guess you are joining your man in Hawaii after all," said Cobra with a smile.

"It's like Christmas all over again!" said an overjoyed Lucy. "Thank you, Frieda! And thank you too, Charlie Brown!"

"We were glad to help," said Charlie Brown. And the kids all cheered and celebrated a bit. Then Schroeder and his family took off for the airport. Charlie Brown, Frieda, and the others would follow in a week. They were ready for a summer in Hawaii.

**E HANʻLOLAIIA ʻO kēia KULA I KE K UPʻLA MAKAʻA NUI, "ALOHA, CHARLIE BROWN!"***

**(*THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE IN THE UPCOMING SPECIAL, "ALOHA, CHARLIE BROWN!")**


End file.
